kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Xerena
"It's time for a hip-hopping, marshe waltzing, rocking show!" Xerena The Rhapsodic Shadow ''is rank III in The Rebellion from Kingdom Hearts: Foul Remembrance, controls sound, and Zaxer's twin sister. In Kingdom Hearts: Sonata of Broken Dreams, she has a very minor role, but her and Isa's daughter, Luna Symphony, and their son, Sireen Melody, are two of the main characters. She commands the Songtress nobodies. Appearance Xerena has long bright blue hair down to her ankles that are in micro braids. At the end of each braid, there is a treble clef that holds the braid together. She has a baggy blue sweatshirt that has a large treble clef that's neon pink it. She has a pair of grey and blue shorts, a pair of super-high knee socks with a keyboard printed on them, and a pair of shoes that resemble KOS-MOS from Xenosaga, accept that they slouch. On her arms are neon music staff bangles. She also has a bunch of rings, all in neon colors and in the shape of music notes/symbols. Alternative Outfits Her first outfit is called "'Hip Hopper'", which is the one seen in the infobox, and her last one is called "'Living Sound'", which enhances all of her attacks, weapons, and accesories. Her, just like the others, can also have Costume Charms, but those two outfits noted above are special to her. *'Beach Time!'- When she attaches this charm, she gets a bright blue one-piece that has cut-outs on both sides. A keyboard design wraps around her torso, covered in neon colored music notes. Blue shorts, much like the ones she wears normally, cover up the bottom of the swimsuit. On her feet are pink flip flops that have small quarter note charms on the strap. A friendship bracelet that is black and blue is tied around her ankle. Forms *Bright blue meerkat (Pride Lands) *Bunny (Earth) *Blue rabbit (Mobius) *Spirit (Halloween Town) *Blue Tang-Finned mermaid (Atlantica) *Blue and pink cat (Great Woods) *Bright blue dragon (Arygon) *Bright blue rabbit (ToonTown) *Blue Cybunny (Neopia) Personality Xerena is the happiest of the ten nobodies in The Rebellion, so she along the best with Xid and Amarex. On the other hand, she, Xaslamch, and Iopex don't get along. Relationships '''Saix'- When Xerena was still in the Organization, she was Saix's girlfriend. When she meets the new Saix, she runs up to him and hugs him saying, "You're finally back... I've missed you.". That reawakened the small bit of Isa in him, halting him so that Namine had enough time to make his pod. During the credits, you can see the both of them eating pizza (her favorite food) with the remainder of The Rebellion, Lea, Ienzo, Dyme, Anerel, Roxas, and Namine. Demyx/ Dyme- Posing as Xerena's best friend, Dyme always stays with her and keeps her from harm. That sometimes causes Saix to fihgt with him, but Xerena keeps them from doing it too much. Noctiri/Cartina- The "little rats" as Zaxer calls them, look up to Xerena and follow her around. It might be because they never had a mom and wanted to have one. Story The Beginning Areen lived with her twin, Arez, on Fifth Hope for most of their life. They volunteered in a library which had houses above it, so they got rooms to live in. On the Day of Disaster, she and her sister were captured by heartless and turned into nobodies.They wandered until Xigbar and Vexen found them and brought them back to Castle Oblivion. Then she became rank XVI in the organization. She lived in the castle until Arez, now Zaxer, showed her The Dreams and the Waters of Hope. She and Zaxer researched until they thought they had an answer. She and Zaxer went to Xemnas and told him about their plan. After being thrown into the dungeon with the rest of the rebellion, they were given their Marks of Shame, and thrown out of the castle. They wandered and Xaslamach found them and brought them to The Hideout. Weapon Xerena's signature weapon is the Mytheri, a hybrid of a micrphone and a scyth. For her normal attacks, she swings the mytheri, causing disruptions in the sound waves. She can also perform buffing and de-buffing enchantments as well as magical attacks. Mytheri *Jazzer- starter *Court Melody- Underland *Dragon Song- Arygon *Ballad of Ultima- Holy Arxaith *Waltz of Essence- Simtown *Orchastral Beat (Radiant Garden) *Mournful Hymn of Sapphire Memories (Graveyard of Dreams) *Techno Love (Fifth Hope) *Modern Beat (Grand Surbia) *Tribal Drum (Valley of Four) EX Mode During her EX mode, Overload of Sound, she gets a huge keybord that wraps around her, working as a shield and a weapon. She wears a long pure white dress covered in neon music notes. Her special move is called "Let it Rock". During the move, her Mytheri's beads come off of the weapon, and she uses the now sword-like mytheri to hit each of the beads, causing a disruption in the sound waves each time the beads are hit and damaging the enemy. The keychain on the mytheri is hit last, and when she hits it, a huge disruption is caused, usually killing the enemy. Abilities Main article: Xerena/Abilities Buffing Some of her buffing enchantments are: *"Beat Booster", which casts haste on the party, *"Battle Cry", which casts berserk, haste, and strength boosters on the party, *"Rock it", which casts strengh and defense boosters on the party Phyical For physical attacks, she swings the mytheri, making sound waves hit the enemy. For more powerful ones, she hits the microphone side on the ground, causing an earthquake. *Catharsis- Cut though enemy multiple times, calling out a different emotion each time (Ex.: Anger, Love, Sadness) *Firework- Apperate to various places in battle area, smacking the mytheri's microphone on the ground each time Black Magic *Water/Watera/Waterga *Aero/Aeroa White Magic *Cure/Cura/Curaga *Holy Lance *Photon *Nurse *First Aid *Pray Quotes Victory *"Hah! not so tough are you?" (any boss) *"Yea!" (any enemy) *"You lost again?!" (any friend battles) Defeat *"No... Way..." *"*gasp*" *"I... lost?" During battle *"Let's rock!" (before powerful attack) *"Take this!" (any magic attack) *"That was fun!" (after powerful attack) *"Again, again, and again!" (after a repetitive attack) Notable Quotes *"Do I really look that stupid? Wait... I can see why you thought that." (To Xaslamach) *"Will there be any... PIZZA?!?!" (before celebration in Hyrule) *"Do you feel Isa? He's there. Soon to be whole once more." (To the sleeping Saix) *"Damn! Did I really just loose?" (After beating her in a dance-off) Trivia *Almost all of her attacks are named after a song *The Dream that symbolizes her is Sapphire *Her animal counterpart is a rabbit Category:Characters Category:Nobodies Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Females Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Foul Remembrance Category:Heroes